No Words Needed
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: There was something between them – it was chemical and undeniable. But she was leaving and in the end no words were needed – they both just knew. Based on a scene from eppy 2.06 'Remote Control'


**Title: No Words Needed**

**Summary:** There was something between them – it was chemical and undeniable. But she was leaving and in the end no words were needed – they both just knew. Based on a scene from eppy 2.06 'Remote Control'

**Disclaimer: **Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N:** Okay I loved Donna (so excited to see her in the new season very soon). But I always felt that her and my Ed had a great chemistry that of course wasn't played up b/c he's married (thank you for not making him a cheater FP). He really pushed for her to join the team and then when I saw their mostly silent moment in the locker room when Jules came back you knew something was there. And no I don't think Ed would cheat, but he is human and when two people have chemistry, married to other people or not you can't really deny it. So I wanted to explore those unspoken feelings and thoughts and I hope you all like this.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

><p><em>"How's Donna?" Greg asked.<em>

_"You know we were lucky to have her there today…lucky. And I've been thinkin' she's as good as any one of us Greg…maybe even better."_

_"And you're askin' why I'm not putting the best person for the job on the team?"_

_"It's crossed my mind."_

_"The team is…alchemy. It's more than the sum of its parts. Donna is great but Jules…"_

_"Is family, I get that and I'm behind you 100% and you know that and I will welcome her back with open arms…but I gotta ask you when a call comes in are we sending in a swat team or are we sending in our family?"_

Greg looks up at his team lead and frowns. Ed hadn't really pressed for anyone to stay or even join the team this much since Wordy, his longtime best friend joined. But something in the soulful blue gaze before Greg tells him that something else is driving his team leader's outspoken motivation. The tone in his voice, the small pleading looks in his eyes. Something.

Attraction? Ed's married and honorable in that area, so a secret affair wouldn't be it. Professional pride? Or something else? Something that Ed obviously wasn't going to share, especially in these surroundings if at all. Probably not to Wordy either. Was it Sam and Jules back together on the same team? He had tried to reassure his team lead earlier in the day that he had talked to both of them and they said it was over and they were going to be professional on the job. Is that why he was so insistent on keeping Donna? Or is there even something more?

He knows Ed's become a master of hiding his emotions while on the job, much like the rest of his team; showing feelings when he has to but the rest of the time being carefully guarded to keep himself in check. But his posture was such that he was almost afraid that Donna was leaving. Or is he simply reading too much into Eddie's pleading words? As a person maybe...as a profiler? maybe not.

"Eddie…" Greg starts only to be interrupted by Donna's soft knock, making both of them look up to see who had interrupted their confidential conversation. The discussion quickly ceases and Greg watches Eddie near Donna and hears the genuine commendation in his tone; the bodies turned inward and the looks intense - no one else in that second seemed to matter.

_"Hey…you were excellent out there today…excellent. And I want you to know that."_

The tone is genuine but the small lingering glance tells the seasoned profiler that maybe there is something more. Sam and Jules were already defined and that was something he could handle and had already dealt with. If there was even a small hint of attraction brewing beneath Ed's stoic surface could he really take that chance? He's human he knows that. This is going to be a hard call.

XXXXXXXX

Ed stares at his locker for what seems like a small eternity before he lets out a small sigh and then slowly starts to undress. It was just a feeling…deep inside that forced him to feel drawn to her from the moment they met. He couldn't explain it but also couldn't deny it. It was chemical and that was something even science was at a loss to put their finger on. Maybe she reminded him of an old high school sweetheart, maybe she was the answer to the Sam/Jules conundrum, maybe she was fresh face and set of eyes the team needed, maybe…

Maybe it was nothing more than a professional kinship that made him want to go to bat for her, to help her succeed a bit more and keep her on the team without saying she was better than Jules. That wasn't the truth, they were both excellent but both different. It's just…something.

"Time to go," Ed whispers to himself knowing that he has a family of his own to come home to, a faithful wife on whom he wasn't about to cheat or break her trust, no matter how strong the underlying attraction is to the fiery and headstrong temporary team member might be.

But then maybe it is better she's leaving, going to another team. Why play with fire…why have even the smallest bit of temptation around if it wasn't something he wasn't about to act on? Life and death situations, high emotions and tense professional frustrations; all forced the team to rely heavily on each other and get into their personal headspace after working hours. He could dare to venture even a few steps down that road and still keep things honorable when he reached the end? There is doubt and as long as there is even the slightest bit of doubt it was a warning to not even tempt fate. Fate usually has a way of coming back to bite you in the ass – and not in a good way.

"Right," Ed states as he looks at his reflection in the mirror and then frowns. But she is leaving. Jules was cleared for duty and would be back the next day. He had to at least say goodbye for he knows that no matter their parting ways, she'll always hold a special place inside him and he would have to see her again.

Ed pulls on his jacket and then takes a deep breath, his brain still trying to calculate why he's so nervous. He's married and a romantic fling isn't something on his radar so why is his stomach in nervous knots? Is it perhaps something simple as he feels responsible for pushing so hard for her to be accepted to team one and now feels guilty because he knows she has to leave? Is he to blame for feeling this way? But why?

"Just be brief but professional," Ed tells himself as he closes his locker shut and then heads out, slowly pushing the door open to the ladies changing rooms and the heading inside. He watches her slowly close the locker door and then turn to face him. Suddenly he's nervous all over again; a high school-like feeling that he always teases his teenage son about when he wants to talk to girls.

_This is professional…I can do this._

She looks at him with a soft gaze, seeing right through the hardened shell that he's trying so very hard to keep in tact. No words are needed as he approaches and stands before her with an examining gaze. Pulling back on the strong urge to give her a hug, he keeps the physical contact minimal by touching her arm, letting his fingers linger perhaps longer than they should before they slowly slide down to her hand where it lingers a few seconds longer before breaking contact.

_Remain firm and determined._

But in that instant she knows she has him, she cocks her head and he smiles, that warm but sometimes elusive smile that he reserves for only the select few that dare to invade his personal space and live to brag about the emotional trophy they had gathered from the stoic team leader. How many times had he offered the word 'fine' in a bold faced lie to keep himself in check.

For him, he know that in that instant she could ask and he might almost be powerless to do anything but comply. So his hand quickly retreats and he pulls back; both of them making sure to occupy their hands on their own bodies before a mistake is made.

"So…" Ed starts off in a soft tone.

"'I'm going to team three."

"Three? That's uh…that's great. They're a great team."

"But they're not team one," Donna softly concedes.

"Maybe one day right?" Ed retorts, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah one day."

"It's been an honor," he tells her with a more serious expression.

"For me as well. Thank you for your help and support and…do you wanna get a beer or something…to…"

"I…hafta get…going," he slightly stammers. He couldn't use the lame excuse that he didn't socialize with unmarried female members of the team because he did with Jules. But she's more like a kid sister to him, there isn't the same inner pull toward her as he feels toward the woman before him.

"Maybe it's for the best," Donna nods with a tight lipped smile, trying to appear happy but knowing inside her racing heart that her outward expressions might be betraying her inner pull toward him also.

They allow their eyes to linger a bit longer before the silence is broken by Jules coming into the locker room to put some of her stuff away.

"Oh hey guys…sorry didn't see you in here."

"Just sending Donna off to Team Three with a good luck…handshake," Ed makes it official as he extends his hand for her to take.

"Thank you," Donna responds in haste, taking his hand and also feeling the same electrical warmth starting to flood her being. "Take care."

"Yeah…you to. Goodnight Jules."

"Goodnight," Jules calls out with a cheery tone.

Ed and Donna exchange one more lingering glance before he leaves and Donna turns back to Jules, who thankfully is oblivious to the small fleeting glance, just happy to be back where she belongs.

"Eddie," Greg's arm voice stops his team lead before he escapes out the exit doors.

"Yeah boss," Ed turns back to his friend with a small frown, his heart rate starting to calm.

"So Jules is back…tomorrow."

"You know…maybe it is for the best," Ed gives Greg a firm nod. "She's family," he confesses.

"Family's safe," Greg remarks.

"For the most part," Ed slightly smirks.

"And my problem right?"

"I didn't say that," Ed playfully argues back. "But yes it is."

"Great thanks," Greg pats him on the back. "You gonna be okay?"

"Me? Yeah fine…"

"Eddie…"

"It's for the best boss, like you said Jules…is family."

And family is safe. There is no danger with her being back and he knows he'll be able to function objectively and not worry about some odd chemical pull that could only spell disaster in the long run. Family is safe.

"Goodnight boss."

"Goodnight Eddie."

Ed slowly heads for his car and then gets in, allowing his mind to fully clear as he takes a deep breath and then heads for home. They had met as strangers and parted as new friends and professional allies, there was nothing that would be odd between them the next time they would meet. And despite the fact that perhaps there was a small physical and emotional attraction it was almost safer that no words were needed and they parted when they did. Time didn't allow them to explore anything further, no drinks shared and no personal connection was built. It was safer this way - for all of them.

Ed reaches home and lets himself inside, hearing the sound of his wife and son laughing together and knows he did the right thing.

"Hey," he pokes his head into the living room and looks at them on the floor playing a game.

"Hey, come join us," Sophie entreats.

"Okay," he smiles as he enters the living room and slowly eases himself down beside her, reaching out an arm and rustling his son's hair.

"How was your day?"

"Jules is back," Ed answers in truth as he kisses her cheek.

"And that's good right?" Sophie inquires, hearing a small faint trace of strain in his smooth tone.

"Yeah…" he pauses as Donna's smiling face appears and then disappears. Jules is back and Donna's moving on…what else was needed to be said? "Yeah it's a good thing. So what are we playing?"

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so am not sure about this one if it's lame or not but am still wanting to try a few more of the Ed centric one shots and I hope I still have our fave guy in character and you liked this a little and please review before you go and thanks so much in advance. Reviews keep Alice inspired to write more :D

**PS:** Am updating Good Son next – stay tuned


End file.
